Sleepover
by bnr848
Summary: Boys will be boys. But sometimes an imagination is the scariest thing around.


**SLEEPOVER**

 **Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Castle was due back later today. He'd been gone all morning. She'd taken the Ferrari for the drive to Westbury. Top down, pedal to the metal, off she went. She and Castle had enjoyed a rare evening alone, and this morning she was rested, relaxed and happy.

She couldn't wait to pick him up; he was growing up too fast. He had been looking forward to the sleepover for weeks. His first overnight party, he'd seemed so grown up when she'd send him off Friday after school.

The Morgan's had a lovely colonial home in Westbury. Mrs. Morgan was the end-all of volunteers at Marlow Prep and Mr. Morgan, an investment banker, doted on his son. Spoiled and entitled, Jeffery Morgan was none-the-less a good kid. Castle was convinced the Morgan's were part Stepford drones, Kate just thought they were overbearing perfectionist. Unfortunately, Jeffrey Morgan was Jackson's best friend.

Jackson and Jeffrey were quite a pair. Jeffrey Morgan, a small, bespectacled boy and Jackson Castle, a shy, yet fearless adventurer, were inseparable. Jackson had befriended Jeffrey in second grade when a bully had tried to take his lunch money. In the end, the bully had gotten the money but Jackson and Jeffrey had forged an alliance. Both extremely bright, Castle was convinced they would one day blow up the science building or conquer the world.

Jackson loved the Ferrari. After all, it was his car; his dad had promised. He could not contain the excitement when he saw his mother pull up to the driveway. Kate thanked the Morgan's, wished Jeffrey a happy birthday and embarrassed her son with a hug and a kiss. "Mom!" complained Jackson. He loved his mother but he was too old for her to be kissing him in front of his friends. "Jackson Alexander Castle, I am your mother and I will kiss you wherever and whenever I wish!" she threatened with a smile.

With precious cargo onboard the drive back to SoHo took longer. "Well? Did you have a good time?" she asked. Jackson reveled about his mid-night adventures, recounting some joke and gory happening but was rather reserve. He looked exhausted, she was certain he had not slept all night. Within ten minutes, he was slumped in his seat, asleep.

Jackson Alexander Castle had been a surprise to both his parents. She had been terrified. When she suspected she might be pregnant Kate had ignored the obvious, conjuring up all types of excuses. She was under too much stress, she was tired, her cycle was changing; you name it she thought of it. In the end, while Castle was away on a week-end book signing, she had purchased ten pregnancy tests and spent an evening drinking water and peeing. All but one had confirmed the obvious, and the evil descender had mocked her with a defective indication of both positive and negative.

She's wanted to be one hundred percent sure before she even broached the subject with Castle. Not one for half measures, she knew once she hinted at the possibility he would be off and running. Ten over the counter tests, simply wasn't enough proof. She called Lanie, her partner in crime and best friend. This was one time her medical degree would come in handy.

They had met at the morgue. Lanie arrived to find Kate biting her nails, perched on an examination table, swinging her legs back and forth. She had jumped, startled at Lanie's greeting. "I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out, cutting to the chase. "Have you taken a test?" she asked. When Kate responded she's taken ten, it had taken a full five minutes for Lanie to stop laughing. "I just need to be certain," she told her. "Girl? Ten tests? I think it's pretty certain," Lanie had mocked. Lanie called her friend, an OBGYN, asking for a huge favor. Thankful that the friend was on call, two hours, a blood test and thorough examination later, Katherine Beckett had undeniable proof she was pregnant. About seven weeks along.

She was stunned, scared and happy. Emotions overlapped and she couldn't stop crying. Castle had called Saturday morning to let her know he'd be flying in from Chicago, arriving at LaGuardia around five. When she hadn't insisted on picking him up he suspected something was wrong. He had arrived home around six to find Kate in the kitchen, unpacking freshly delivered Chinese. They'd chit-chatted while he changed and then sat down to eat. Dinner had been interrupted when she'd sprinted to the bathroom to throw-up. Nerves were catching up to her.

His concern had been genuine and heartwarming. When she'd had him sit down, a serious overtone to her request had caused him greater panic. She had thought of a million ways to tell him, but in the end she'd simply asked, "Do you really want to name our child Cosmo?" He had stared at her, bewildered and unsure. She'd walked up to him, taken his face in her hands and added, "Castle, I'm pregnant." She could honestly say, she had never seen him speechless, but the news had rendered him so. He kissed her and cried.

Seven months later, just six days after Castle's birthday, Jackson Alexander had made his entrance into the world. A miniature, carbon copy of his father.

At ten, Jack was smart, funny and on the shy side. He loved school and had a wild imagination. Though doted on by his father, grandparents and older sister, his mother always kept him grounded. He had his sister's good sense, his father's impish streak and his mother's kind heart. Kate stared at her son as he slept and smiled. Life had been cruel, and nothing could ever make-up for her mother's death. But that same universe had given her Jackson.

The moment she discovered she was pregnant her life changed. The day they placed Jackson in her arms, her worlds had collided. She was still Captain Katherine Beckett, and she would always help give a voice to the victims. First however, she was now Jackson's mother. That first night at the hospital, as she awoke to find Castle asleep with their newborn son on his chest, she had made a promise. She would do everything possible to make sure she'd always be there for them. She still oversaw cases, and went out on the field occasionally, but overall she was a Precinct Captain that spent most of her days shuffling paperwork and playing defense for her detective with One PP.

After parking the car she had gently nudged him awake. He had jumped, panic evident on him boyish face. He had gasped for air, appearing scared. "Jack, sweetie are you okay?" He had recoiled, slipping out of the seatbelt and heading towards the elevator. It took a few seconds for him to speak. "Mom, I need to ask you a question, and you need to answer, okay?" Eyeing the floor, as serious as a ten year-old could get, he asked, "What is the nickname dad hates?" Kate looked at her son, wondering what this was all about. "Jack, what's this about?" "You need to answer. Please mom, it's important," he had begged. "Okay, but you have to tell me why you're asking this silly question," she had learned bargaining worked well with him. "Sure." "Kitten. Your father hate's to be called kitten." He had turned, for the first time since getting out of the car, looked at her and smiled. "Yea! Mom, that's it!" With that his demeanor changed and he ran ahead to the loft.

They'd had a late lunch, with Jackson constantly asking when his father would return. Castle had been at Black Pawn all day, finalizing negotiations on his new series. By three Jackson was antsy, and overtired. Kate instead he go lay down. This had resulted in an argument, with Jackson fighting his mother tooth and nail. He was exhausted, so tired he was twitching, Kate had had enough. It was very unlike him, "Mom, please, don't make me. Please mom, please!" he was hysterical, tears were flowing. It was in the middle of this tantrum that Castle arrived. Kate was trying to calm their son and he was clueless. "Alright, honey, calm down. You don't have to take a nap, but you need to tell me what's wrong," Castle heard Kate say. Jackson was not an emotional child, he was not prone to crying and had last thrown a temper tantrum when he was four. Something was wrong and Kate was worried.

Jackson saw his father and started running towards him, suddenly coming to a dead stop, fear hitting his face. "Hey buddy, what's going on?" As Castle approached, Jackson took a step back. Kate and Castle looked at each other, having caught the obvious slight. Jackson hiccupped, tears still flowing, looked at his father and through trembling lips asked, "Dad what is the worst nickname. The one you hate the most, ever!" Castle looked past Jackson, stared at a bewildered Kate, who was shrugging her shoulders. He answered, "Well, your aunt Lanie use to call me Writer Boy, which I did not appreciate." Looking at a wide-eyed Kate, frantically nodding no, Castle added, "But the worst of the worst, ever, would have to be kitten. I hate kitten!" Jackson grinned and took a running leap into his father's arms.

Castle carried his son to the den, with a worried Kate closely behind. They sat on the couch, Jackson refusing to let go of his father. Now flanked by his parents, Castle held his sons hands, and in a soft concerned voice asked, "Buddy, I need you to tell me what's going on. Why are you giving your mom a hard time? Why are you so upset?" Jackson, still crying nodded his head. "Jack, you know you can tell us anything. Your mom and I love you, and there's nothing you can ever say that will change that." Castle was now concerned, there was nothing his son would not share with him. They were the three musketeers, Jackson, Alexis and Castle, and they had no secrets.

Always the master interrogator, Kate took over. "Jackson, did something happen at Jeffrey's house?" Jackson immediately broke eye contact. Bingo, now she could narrow it down. Her heart sank, she was imagining the worse. "Did someone hurt you?" Jackson continued to nod his head. "Did you do something you weren't supposed to?" At this Jackson Castle could no longer hide his guilt. He looked away, burying his face in his father's lap. "Did you brake something? Take something you weren't supposed to?" Jackson continued to nod his head. Whatever it was, Kate was sure Jessica Morgan was unaware, or she would have mentioned it. Mrs. Morgan was annoying, but she was an excellent parent who watched over her child like a hawk. Kate would have never left Jackson with someone she did not trust. "Okay, did you and Jeffrey have a fight?" Still, a no. "Dad, can you promise you won't let me fall asleep? Maybe I can have coffee? You and mom drink coffee to stay awake. Can I have some? Please? One time Lexi let me taste her coffee…" Castle looked at Kate, both dumbfounded by the ramblings of their ten-year-old.

"Okay Jackson, I think your mother and I have been patient enough. Now, what did you and Jeffrey do last night that has you in such a state? And young man, I expect an answer and I expect and answer now." Jackson knew when his father meant business, and this was it. His dad was mostly the go to guy when he was in trouble, but even he knew when dad was serious.

His mother went to the kitchen, came back with a glass of water and ordered him to drink. She wiped his tears, took the glass from his hands and said, "Okay, young man, spill it." A contrite Jackson, sat back, his feet dangling, nervously swinging back and forth and took a deep breath. "We stayed up really late, Mr. Morgan put up these neat tents in a circle, we had pizza and we got nerf bows and arrows. We were inside, but Mrs. Morgan said we could shoot the arrows. We were in Mr. Morgan's man-cave, that's what he calls his playroom. He even said we could play with his pool table, but we're too short, but the sticks make great swords!" Castle could not help but chuckle. "Jackson, pizza, nerf arrows and pool are not what this is about," a serious Castle added. Kate smiled, noting that her son was as adapt at procrastinating as his father. "We also had soda, a lot of soda. Mom can we get some Dr. Pepper?" The stern look from his father forced Jackson to look pleadingly at his mother. "Jackson Alexander…" was all Kate needed to say. He now had no allies, so as he fussed with his tee shirt he continued. "Lucas, Jeffrey and Michael started having a farting contest. Sorry mom, I know that's gross. I kept drinking Dr. Pepper but I couldn't… you know. At least not on purpose. Oh, and Jeffrey really liked his birthday present. I told you he didn't have a light saber. Even his dad thought it was neat." Castle interrupted, rubbed his temples and sternly added, "Jackson, now!" "Yes, sir," answered Jackson with a trembling lip. "Well, Lucas brought this movie. When Mr. and Mrs. Morgan went to bed we played it. Lucas said his brother gave it to him. Dad, it's about these pod people. When you fall asleep they take over your body and they look like you but they're not the real you. They steal you! But they don't know everything you know, like your secrets. That's why I asked you the nickname question, because I know if you were a pod people you couldn't answer it. That's why I can't fall asleep. Well maybe if you and mom watched me real close, to make sure the pod won't take me. We could take turns, you and I can protect mom, and mom and I could watch you when you sleep." He was so serious, he'd perfected a plan. In his ten-year-old brain, he'd had it all worked out. "And we can get Lexi, grams and grandpa to come over. We can ask them a test question. We can all take turns watching out for each other." Her heart ached for him. He was so scared and serious, and still thinking about protecting them. She hugged him close, and kissed him. He clung to his mother, exhausted but relieved.

Castle ruffled his son's hair and smiled. Kate let go, got on the floor, kneeled and looked at her poor, scared baby. "Jackson, that's just a movie. It's make believe. Like Star Wars and Ironman. Sweetie, it's not real." Slightly insulted, Jackson looked at his father, seeking support and affirmation, "Mom it was real. It was black and white, like those docmentry you like. You always say those are real." Castle turned his son towards him, "Documentary, you mean documentary. Jackson, you're mother's right, that movie is make believe, it's pretend. The reason it's in black and white is because it's a really old movie. That movie was made even before your mom and I were born. It's called _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ , and it was made in 1956. Back then movies were black and white. Remember when we watched the Wizard of Oz? How when Dorothy is in Kansas it's black and white? Well, you know that's make believe." For the first time, he could see Jackson's expression changing, he was connecting the dots.

Talking to an exhausted ten-year-old was no easy task. Castle grabbed his lap-top and pulled up some old black and white movie clips adding more proof for his still skeptical son. An hour later, unable to keep his eyes opened, Jackson Castle had fallen asleep on his mother's lap. They left him in the den, sleeping soundly.

Once in the kitchen, Kate grabbed her cell phone and telephoned Jessica Morgan. "Hey Jessica its Kate. No, he didn't forget anything. Let me ask you something. Has Jeffrey been acting strange? Asking you odd questions? Has he been fighting sleep?" Jessica Morgan had assured her all was fine, but that Jeffrey had been a bit punch drunk. She had attributed it to the sleepover and the boys staying up late. Kate proceeded to explain what had happened and how Jackson had finally spilled the beans. She wanted to make sure Jeffrey was alright. "I am going to kill that Lucas boy! Kate, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. You left your son in our care and …" Jessica Morgan was mortified. "Oh, please. They're boys! Jessica, Jeffrey and Jackson are thick as thieves and by all indications will be so for years to come. I suggest we start getting use to them getting into a modicum of trouble. This is nothing. I didn't call to complain, I called because I'm concerned for Jeffrey and the other boys. They're probably terrified." Jessica Morgan thanked Kate and assured her she would call Michael and Lucas' parents. She would also address the movie issue with Lucas' mom. "Kate, I know Lucas' mother, and pod people will be the least of his worries once his mother gets through with him and his brother." Kate laughed, and hung up.

An exasperated Castle grabbed his wife and kissed her. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't a pod," he laughed as she swatted him. "It's not funny Castle; he broke my heart. I want to kill that Lucas boy. Jackson is terrified. My poor baby." "He'll be fine Kate. When he wakes up I'll talk to him again. We'll watch out for nightmares. Maybe tonight he and I can have our own sleepover and watch a funny movie." She loved her husband, he was a great father. Alexis and Jackson were a testament to that. "You are a brilliant man, Mr. Castle," she stated, as she placed a quick peck on his lips. "I've been telling you that for years," he mocked. He assured her again adding, "He's a smart boy Kate. Once he's had some sleep, he'll put this into prospective. Right now he's exhausted and not thinking straight." Castle was right, Jackson was beyond tired. "He's never going on another sleepover… Not until he's thirty," she said, as she hugged her husband. Castle laughed, engulfing her in a bear hug. The pod people could wait.


End file.
